


Kalibracja

by Imgeniush



Series: poruszyć niebo i ziemię (seria niezależnych historii) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Remus Lupin is a badass, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: Umysł Remusa jest zazwyczaj uporządkowanym miejscem. Najgorsze już się wydarzyło, czego jeszcze można się obawiać? Jego lęki są oznakowane, opisane, a przede wszystkim zarchiwizowane. Jednak na jeden wieczór będzie musiał pozwolić im wyjść i się zabawić.(Remus przygotowuje bogina do swojej lekcji z trzecim rocznikiem. Gościnnie Severus Snape jako niechciany krytyk i Syriusz Black jako słoń w salonie).





	Kalibracja

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calibration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917125) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 



> Słowo od autorki:  
> Ostatnio zastanawiałam się nad lekcją o boginach w Więźniu Azkabanu. Sam jej pomysł zdaje się inwazyjny dla dziecięcych umysłów. Znając Remusa, przygotowując się do lekcji, musiał wziąć to pod uwagę.  
> Uwaga: zawiera wzmianki o agresji w stosunku do dziecka i inne niepokojące/brutalne obrazy.

Bogin jest stary i zmęczony, stracił formę po tylu latach spędzonych w sekretarzyku z jedynie szkodnikami do towarzystwa. Czego boją się korniki? Remus jest tego ciekaw. Pająków piwnicznych? Biedronek? Obecnie bogin nie jest żadnym z nich. W rzeczywistości trudno powiedzieć _czym_ jest.

Remus patrzy, jak bezkształty obłok wiruje powoli w powietrzu, rozszerzając się w tę i w tamtą stronę, jakby napierając na nieistniejące granice. Do tej pory Remus martwił się, że bogin może być zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem dla trzeciorocznych. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy, ten może okazać się dla nich zbyt nudny.

Jego nowy gabinet ma okno, co jest niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jak dotąd Remus nie miał nawet gabinetu. Odwraca się plecami do smutnej, wciąż niezdecydowanej masy kręcącej się na środku pokoju. Myśl. Myśl.

Pierwsza lekcja na jutro: _Nie odwracaj się tyłem do bogina._ Uzupełnienie do lekcji pierwszej: _Chyba że, oczywiście, dokładnie wiesz, co robisz._ Nieświadomy tego bogin odbija się w oknie, walcząc o uwagę z mrokiem na zewnątrz.

Remus nie jest w refleksyjnym nastroju. Niestety, żeby przygotować na jutro swoją lekcję, musi być. Zmusza swój umysł do błądzenia. Przyszłość. Przeszłość. Hogwart jest pełen ich obu.

Jeden fakt o przyszłości: Jutro po raz pierwszy będzie uczył syna swojego zmarłego przyjaciela i musi zrobić to dobrze. Jeden fakt o przeszłości: Biurko w jego gabinecie, przy którym sporządził swój plan lekcji, jest dokładnie tym samym biurkiem, przy którym spędził cztery godziny podczas swojego szlabanu: _Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę Syriuszowi Blackowi na wypuszczenie chochlików kornwalijskich podczas inspekcji ministerstwa._ Jak się tak o tym pomyśli, to był to dziwnie specyficzny dobór słów. Pełen luk.

Witamy w Hogwarcie.

W odbiciu pojawia się nagły ruch.

— No dobra — mówi Remus — Miałeś dużo czasu, żeby dobrze się napatrzeć. Co dla mnie masz?

Odwraca się do bogina. Na środku pokoju stoi szkielet z narzuconym kapturem, słabe niebieskie światło odbija się od krawędzi jego kosy, kości grzechoczą jak upiorny ksylofon, a szaty trzepoczą na nieistniejącym wietrze. Mogło być gorzej, myśli Remus. Przynajmniej stary bogin przedstawił jakiś strach.

— Ach, śmierć — mówi Remus. — Dobra prezentacja. W szczególności efekty wizualne. Ale obawiam się, że niezbyt oryginalne.

Szkielet opuszcza głowę ze smutkiem. Rozczarowany mniej niż spanikowaną reakcją? Ciężko powiedzieć, o czym myśli bogin. I może jest to stary bogin, ale przede wszystkim głodny bogin, a boginy karmią się strachem.

W takim razie będzie musiał postarać się bardziej.

Umysł Remusa jest zazwyczaj uporządkowanym miejscem. Najgorsze już się wydarzyło, czego jeszcze można się obawiać? Jego lęki są oznakowane, opisane, a przede wszystkim zarchiwizowane.

Jednak na jeden wieczór będzie musiał pozwolić im wyjść i się zabawić.

— Spróbuj jeszcze raz — mówi. — Wszystko tam jest, musisz jedynie nauczyć się tego szukać…

Bogin zmienia się w następną smutną postać. Ponownie, imponujące efekty wizualne: niewidome oczy, zwisające usta, gwałtowne ruchy, jak marionetka…

— Inferius, naprawdę? — Remus wzdycha. — Nie boję się ich, jest mi ich żal. Jesteś telepatą, zauważ różnicę. A oto kolejna wskazówka: Chcesz, żeby było to bardziej osobiste. Nie ma uniwersalnego strachu.

Odcisk zmarłej duszy naprzeciwko niego drży i skręca się, z większym zamysłem niż wcześniej, od czasu do czasu decydując się na kształt i testując jego wpływ na Remusa. Ale nie jest to zbyt dobre, bogin po prostu przybiera postać garści ogólnej reprezentacji. To jak oglądanie wyjątkowo słabego mugolskiego horroru.

Niektóre ze strachów zdają się przestarzałe; rzeczy, które mogły działać w latach czterdziestych dwudziestego wieku: srogo wyglądający mugolski doktor, wysoki przystojny czarodziej, który nie może być nikim innym niż Gellertem Grindelwaldem, niemiecki żołnierz Wehrmachtu.

Remus się śmieje.

— Czemu nie Hitler, skoro już zmierzasz w tym kierunku? — pyta.

Bogin waha się przez ułamek sekundy. Wtedy, uświadamiając sobie, co się stało, wraca do formy obrażonej plamy. Rozsiewając wokół siebie aurę rozczarowania, Remus odwraca się w stronę okna.

Na zewnątrz panuje zmierzch, Wierzba Bijąca kołysze się na rześkim jesiennym wietrze. Traci liście. Remus pamięta, że zawsze wzmagało to jej irytację — aż do korzeni, można powiedzieć. Jesienie zawsze oznaczały ciężkie przejście do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

To cholerne drzewo. Był pewien, że do tego czasu już je wycięli. Nie spodziewa się, żeby mieli przyjąć na ucznia kolejnego wilkołaka i kto mógł ich winić po tym jak…

Ale, ten szczególny wilkołak również nie chciał tutaj wracać.

— Proszę, proszę, proszę — mówi chrapliwy głos za nim. — Co my tutaj mamy?

Remus _prawie_ podskoczył. Zamiast tego odwraca się powoli, stając naprzeciwko Fenrira Greybacka. Mężczyzna jest nieprawdopodobnie wysoki i góruje nad Remusem, tak jakby ten znowu miał pięć lat. Nawet pokój wydaje się zmieniony — to ciągle ten sam duszny gabinet, ale z nutą zielonej ciemności. Pachnie piżmem, a potem i krwią.

Cudowny kunszt. Remus unosi brew z uznaniem.

— Och, coraz cieplej — mówi. — Stare dobre czasy, gdy strach miał twarz i imię.

— Dobrze to pamiętam — mówi Greyback. — Tak bardzo, tak bardzo się bałeś.

— Wiem, prawda? — mówi cicho Remus, zwracając się do bogina, nie do Greybacka. — Poszedłeś na łatwiznę. Może nawet za bardzo. Ale chyba jesteś z siebie dumny, prawda?

— Byłeś tam, samiutki w lesie i czemu? Niewłaściwe miejsce, niewłaściwa pora, mój chłopcze. To tylko prawo natury.

— Źle — mówi Remus. — Greyback polował na mnie od nowiu. Zaplanował to. Byłem sam w lesie dlatego bo mnie tam zaciągnął.

Uśmiecha się.

— Ale dobra próba. Brawo. Akurat wtedy, gdy myślałem, że w końcu o tym zapomniałem.

Czy bogin wie, że jest to kłamstwo? Jeśli tak, to cały ten wieczór jest pewnie na marne. Jednak niespodziewanie, Greyback odwzajemnia uśmiech:

— Remus Lupin — dodaje. — Co za imię. — Wtedy powiedział coś bardzo podobnego.

— Wiem — mówi Remus. — Zbieg okoliczności stulecia. — Niezbyt mu się to podoba. Bogin jest zbyt pewny siebie. Ręka Remusa opiera się na różdżce ukrytej w kieszeni marynarki. Jeśli będzie trzeba, pomyśli o zębach, decyduje. Greyback bez zębów będzie wystarczająco idiotyczny.

Greyback rozszarpany na strzępy przez innego wilkołaka byłby przesadą.

Prawdopodobnie.

— Tylko że to nie był zbieg okoliczności, prawda? — Remus mówi spokojnie. — Moja matka kochała rzymską mitologię. Greyback nigdy nie był subtelny i to była pewnie jego wizja poezji. Nie mógł się oprzeć, gdy tylko poznał moje imię. Moja matka zapiła się na śmierć — dodaje. — Teraz mógłbyś zmienić się w nią.

— Ale zapominasz — mówi bogin okrutnymi ustami Greybacka — Że ja ciągle żyję. Wracam po ciebie. Po to, co pozostało.

W umyśle Remusa czai się instynktowna reakcja na to zagrożenie, ale powstrzymuje ją. Zamiast tego zmusza się do śmiechu.

— Nie — mówi. — Greyback lubi młodych. Jesteś już dość bezpieczny. _Postaraj się bardziej._

Pomimo swoich słów, pozwala uciec niektórym ze swoich starych strachów, jakby otwierając zawór, by zmniejszyć presję. Musi nakarmić bogina: Jest za stary, za słaby i zbyt głodny. Ale Greyback po prostu tam stoi, przygnębiony i wygląda tak komicznie, że tym razem Remus śmieje się szczerze.

— Naprawdę — drwi z bogina — Tylko na to cię stać? Miałeś cały wieczór i naprawdę oczekuję czegoś więcej niż… _och, do diabła, nie._

Tak, to jest właściwy obraz i co gorsza, bogin to zauważa. Po raz pierwszy Remus na poważnie zastanawia się nad jutrzejszą lekcją. Na środku jego gabinetu stoją James i Lily Potterowie, wyraźnie martwi, trzymając na rękach swojego rocznego synka Harry’ego, wyraźnie przerażonego.

I poza wszystkim, co jest w tym nieodpowiednie, to nie jest to prawdopodobnie obraz, który powinien paradować jutro przed trzeciorocznymi Gryfonami.

Najważniejsze teraz jest zachowanie spokoju. Bierze głęboki oddech.

— Nie pomieszało ci się odrobinę? — pyta. — Jesteś boginem, a nie dementorem. To są moi przyjaciele, nie boję się ich. Ja ich opłakuję. Jako istota, której jedynym celem jest przerażanie ludzi, powinieneś znać różnicę.

Zamyka oczy, tylko po to, by dać swojemu mózgowi tymczasowe wytchnienie od widoku przed nim. W wyśmiewaniu bogina nie ma niczego przyjemnego, nawet jeśli jest to jedyny język, jaki rozumie. Remus wzmacnia uchwyt na różdżce, ale nie może wymyślić sposobu na sprawienie, żeby tragedia przed nim wyglądała komicznie. _To tylko makijaż na Halloween_ , myśli. _To było okropne Halloween_ , kontynuuje i nie, nie jest to dobry pomysł.

W takim razie najlepiej go rozproszyć. Remus skupia się na czymś, czymkolwiek innym, pierwszej przerażającej myśli, która przychodzi mu do głowy i otwiera oczy.

— Ach — mówi — Widzę, że znowu wracamy do tematu wilkołaków.

Przed nim stoi nastoletni Severus Snape, martwy i rozszarpany. Brakuje jego kawałków. Nie poprawia to jego wyglądu.

— Dobra robota — mówi swobodnie Remus. — Uwielbiam te szczegóły na jelitach. W tamtym czasie było to dość przerażające, wiesz? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel wywinął dowcip, który mógł skończyć się jednym martwym dzieckiem i jednym mordercą. To tylko taki żart, wiem. Ale skoro już jesteś w moich wspomnieniach, to wiesz jedno: To się nie wydarzyło, a co więcej, minęło _siedemnaście lat._

Martwy Snape jest pewnie krokiem do przodu w porównaniu do poprzedniego obrazu, ale wciąż nie do końca nadaje się na lekcje, decyduje. Nieco za dużo krwi jak dla przeciętnego trzynastolatka.

— I wiesz co? — dodaje. — To nie ma znaczenia. Odniósł sukces zaledwie kilka lat później. Trójka moich przyjaciół nie żyje, a czwarty jest mordercą. Ciągle wracasz do przeszłości, ale ja się jej nie boję. Minęła już. Nie może mnie zranić.

Spodziewa się, że bogin również i teraz podąży za jego wskazówkami, ale istota nabiera pewności siebie. Uświadomiła sobie, za jakie nerwy należy pociągnąć. Obraz staje się jeszcze wyraźniejszy.

— Słuchaj się mnie — mówi Remus. — Zapomniałeś, na czym polega bycie boginem? Patrz w przyszłość, nie przeszłość. Chcesz mnie przerazić? Pokaż coś, co ciągle może się wydarzyć.

Nie ma żadnej zmiany, z wyjątkiem tego, że martwy Snape wygląda na bardziej zadowolonego z siebie, niż powinien być.

— Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? — pyta Remus. — Wyciągnąłeś ten obraz prosto z mojego umysłu, powiedz mi, czy kłamię. Powiedz mi, czy się tego boję.

Ciągle żadnej zmiany.

— No dobra — mówi Remus — Wyjąłeś pierwszy lepszy przerażający obraz z mojego umysłu, ale nie zatrzymałeś się wystarczająco długo, żeby zrozumieć, o co w nim chodzi. Pozwól, że ci powiem.

Remus przerywa. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chce tego robić. Ale jako odpowiedzialny nauczyciel musi się dowiedzieć, jak daleko jest w stanie posunąć się bogin. Co zrobi z faktycznym, ciągłym strachem. I co zrobić, żeby sobie z nim poradzić.

— Gdy Syriusz poszedł do Azkabanu za to, co zrobił — zaczyna ponownie Remus — Poruszyłem niebo i ziemię, żeby zdobyć pozwolenie na wizytę. Nie chciałem się z nim widzieć, chciałem jedynie zapytać _czemu_. Czemu zniszczył najlepszą rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek nam się przydarzyła i śmiał się, robiąc to. Chciałem wiedzieć, co było w tym _tak cholernie zabawnego_.

Martwy Snape słuchał z zaciekawieniem.

— Otrzymanie tej cholernej zgody zajęło mi dwa miesiące — mówi Remus. — Przysięgam, najłatwiejszym sposobem na dostanie się do Azkabanu jest zamordowanie kogoś. Tylko przeszkód stojących na drodze do zwykłej wizyty. Prawie zawaliłem sprawdzanie przeszłości i powiązań. Myśleli, że spróbuję pomóc mu uciec. _Pomyślałem_ , że mógłbym, naprawdę, gdyby podał mi wystarczająco dobry powód. Noc przed moją wizytą, miałem o niej _sen…_

Niedbale macha w kierunku bogina.

— I zrozumiałem, że już wiem, co było w tym tak cholernie zabawnego. _To_ było przecież jego pojęciem żartu. James i Lily martwi w grobie. Peter rozerwany na strzępy. Mały Harry jako sierota z okropnymi krewnymi. Syriusz pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz na naszym piątym roku i gadał, i gadał, aż w końcu mu wybaczyłem, ale tak naprawdę nigdy się nie zmienił. I zrozumiałem, że nie chcę go już słuchać.

Postanawia jeszcze bardziej wyjaśnić to boginowi:

— I bałem się — mówi. — _Ciągle się boję,_ że… że nie miałem racji. Że powinienem był pójść i wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia.

Kolejna przemiana. Remus ma ledwie chwilę, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno i z powrotem na bogina.

— Powinieneś był mnie wysłuchać — mówi Syriusz.

Wygląda dobrze. O wiele lepiej niż na zdjęciu, które ciągle drukuje _Prorok_. Właśnie na kogoś takiego mógłby wyrosnąć nastoletni obiekt kobiecych westchnień, gdyby tylko nie był krwiożerczym szaleńcem. Jego jasne oczy są szeroko otwarte i szczere.

— Nigdy nie wierzyłeś, że to byłem ja, prawda? — pyta Syriusz. — Nigdy nie byłem zbyt przystosowany, ale kochałem tego człowieka. Wiesz, że tak. Było we mnie tyle ciemności, ale on mnie ocalił. I ciebie. I… _jego_.

— Tak, pamiętam — mówi Remus. — Pamiętam tamten dzień.

— Więc pamiętasz to, co we mnie najgorsze — mówi Syriusz. — Ale pamiętaj też, że byłam twoim przyjacielem, gdy nie miałeś nikogo. Spędziłem cztery lata, ucząc się jak zostać animagiem, żeby dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa. Cztery lata, tylko po to, by spędzić z tobą jedną noc w miesiącu. Walczyłem przeciwko śmierciożercom u twojego boku. I po tych wszystkich latach, czy nie zasługuję, żeby się wypowiedzieć? Czy nie zasługuję na odrobinę zwątpienia w moją winę?

— Po tych wszystkich latach, które zmarnowałeś? — pyta Remus. — Pozwól, że powiem ci, co zaprzepaściłeś. Mogłeś być dzisiaj wolny. Mogłeś mieć własną rodzinę. Pić z Jamesem w soboty. Mały Harry mógł być ze swoimi rodzicami. Wbijałbyś mu do głowy te wszystkie swoje głupoty, za każdym razem, gdy Lily odwróciłaby wzrok. Peter… Peter mógłby wyrosnąć na kogoś świetnego. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, jaki byłby dzisiaj?

— Peter nigdy nic by nie osiągnął i dobrze o tym wiesz — mówi lekceważąco Syriusz. — Pamiętasz, jaki był James? Był dobrym facetem, ale człowieku jakże on kochał być w centrum uwagi. Wystarczał mu nawet ten mały żałosny pochlebca.

— Peter był wart o wiele więcej niż ty — odszczekuje Remus. — Odnalazł cię. Zmierzył się z tobą twarzą w twarz.

Syriusz uśmiecha się słabo.

— Zauważyłem, że _ty_ tego nie zrobiłeś.

Jest w tym pewnie jakimś sens, ale Remus z opóźnieniem zauważa, że nie rozmawia przecież z Syriuszem, tylko z boginem. Z istotą, której jedynym zadaniem jest przerażanie tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.

— _Mogłeś_ mnie pokonać — kontynuuje Syriusz. — Nawet lepiej, mogłeś mnie zmusić do wysłuchania cię. Ale nawet nie spróbowałeś.

 _Bałem się,_ Remus ledwie powstrzymuje się przed powiedzeniem tego. Właśnie dlatego zawsze unikał kłótni z Syriuszem, a bogin jest naprawdę dobry w naśladowaniu go.

— Nie mogłem przewidzieć, co zrobi Syriusz — mówi. — Nie mogłem przewidzieć, co _ja_ zrobię. Wolę być tchórzem niż mordercą.

— Ale z ciebie Gryfon — mówi Syriusz i wzrusza ramionami. I znowu, w jego oczach pojawia się ten szaleńczy błysk. Był tam nawet przed Azkabanem. — Dlatego ukrywasz się w zamku, gdy wiesz, że jestem w pobliżu?

_Tak._

— Nie — mówi Remus.

— A więc ciągle boisz się poznać całą prawdę — mówi Syriusz.

To tylko bogin, ponownie przypomina sobie Remus. Wszystko, co wie, pochodzi ze wspomnień Remusa, a cała ta rzekoma wisząca przed nim prawda nie jest — nie może być — niczym nowym, niczym o czym już nie wie, niczym o czym nie rozmyślał podczas niezliczonych bezsennych nocy.

— Wierzę, że wiem wystarczająco — mówi Remus.

— Remus, którego pamiętam, nie wybrałby nawet ulubionego smaku gumy do żucia, wcześniej nie badając historii dodatków do żywności — mówi lekceważąco Syriusz. — Właśnie to w tobie podziwiałem. Nigdy nie sądziłeś, że wiesz wystarczająco. Co się stało?

To powinno być oczywiste, myśli Remus, nawet dla stworzenia o tak ograniczonym współczuciu.

— Ty — mówi.

Bogin z twarzą Syriusza uśmiecha się ciepło.

— Przypomnij sobie, ile dni ze sobą spędziliśmy, Remusie. Pamiętaj, jaki łebski byłem. Jasne, że zauważyłem, że mnie nie szukałeś. Zauważyłem, że mnie nie odwiedziłeś. Wiem, że ciągle w to niedowierzasz. I dlatego po ciebie przyjdę. A gdy już to zrobię — przypomnij sobie te wszystkie dni.

— Dobrze je pamiętam — mówi Remus. — Ale ty nie. Nie oczekuj ode mnie pomocy. W ogóle tutaj nie przychodź. Wiesz, co tutaj na ciebie czeka, prawda?

Macha w stronę okna. W oddali, dementorzy patrolują błonia, ich ciemne linie odróżniają się na tle nieba koloru indygo. Dzisiejszej nocy są wyjątkowo poruszeni. Szukają w szczególności jednej osoby i gdy ją znajdą, niech Bóg zlituje się nad jego duszą. Bo oni tego nie zrobią.

— Nie zasługuję na to — mówi Syriusz.

— Ale to _wybrałeś_ — mówi Remus. — Zamiast swojego człowieczeństwa. Zamiast uczciwości. Zamiast _przyjaciół_.

Syriusz wzrusza ramionami, co dziwne, jego uwagę ciągle przykuwają dementorzy w ciemności.

— Zauważyłem, że nie znalazłeś sobie żadnych nowych przyjaciół.

— Nie — mówi Remus. — Nie jestem głupi.

— Tak jest w sumie lepiej — mówi Syriusz. — Wiesz, że by nam nie dorównali. Pamiętasz ten mecz, w którym oberwałem tłuczkiem w splot słoneczny, bo James był zbyt zajęty popisywaniem się, żeby go zauważyć i zrobić unik? To było na trzecim roku. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że byłbym gotów dla niego zginąć.

— Szkoda, że tego nie zrobiłeś — mówi Remus.

— Szkoda, że tego nie zrobiłem — stwierdza Syriusz. — Masz rację. Bez niego, to co pozostało, trudno nazwać życiem. Nam obu. _Przepraszam_.

Brzmi szczerze. Gorzej, brzmi jak _Syriusz_. Remus potrafi rozpoznać specjalistę w manipulacji, gdy go widzi, a ten właśnie odsłonił swoje karty.

— Wystarczy — mówi. — Chciałbym móc mu wybaczyć. Ale wiesz co? Nigdy nie przeprosił. Nigdy nie przeprosi. A ty. Nim. Nie. Jesteś.

Wyprostował się.

— Rozmawiam z moim własnym strachem — mówi — A on mi odpowiada. To nie zmienia faktów. Nie jest niewinny. Nie popełniono żadnego strasznego błędu. I tak, może po mnie przyjść, ale jestem na to przygotowany.

Z opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, czemu ten bogin był zamknięty w sekretarzyku przez pięćdziesiąt lat. Jest stary, tak i zmęczony, owszem, ale jest również mądry, sprytny i _głodny_. A Remus właśnie dał mu wszystko, czego pragnął.

Myślał, że to on trenuję tę istotę. Teraz to ona trenuje _jego_.

Niech będzie. Obrona przed Czarną Magią nie polega _jedynie_ na manipulacjach.

Pochyla się w stronę upiornego Syriusza, patrząc na niego z góry.

— Jeśli pokażesz mi tę twarz jutro — mówi — Albo kiedykolwiek, to upewnię się, że już nigdy więcej nie opuścisz tego sekretarzyka. Będziesz grzeczny i nastraszysz kilkoro trzynastolatków. Tak, każdy z tych strachów będzie zaledwie przekąską, ale będzie ich wiele. Co na to powiesz?

Na twarzy Syriusza pojawia się nikczemny uśmiech i Remus z przykrością stwierdza, że nie jest to całkiem nowy widok. Bogin znowu zmienia się w martwego Snape’a.

— Nie, to też nie — mówi Remus.

Lily i James.

— Nie.

Greyback.

Remus wzdycha.

— Okej, prosta zasada, którą zrozumiesz nawet ty. Żadna osoba ani martwa, ani żywa. Albo z powrotem trafisz do sekretarzyka, a ja osobiście go ukradnę.

Greyback wzrusza ramionami, a jego kształt z trzaskiem rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na jego miejscu pojawia się mała srebrzysta kula.

Lunatyk się uśmiecha. Właśnie o coś takiego mu chodziło. Osobiste, trafne i żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi potrzeba naprawdę wyjątkowo inteligentnego ucznia.

— Och, mój stary przyjacielu — mówi — Masz całkowitą rację. Nigdy nie wyczekuję tego z niecierpliwością. Ale wiesz, kto nie bał się tego, co mógłby zrobić wilkołak? Syriusz. Odrobina strachu zapewnia ci ostrożność. Po prostu nigdy nie daj mu się przegadać.

Remus zostawia na razie srebrną kulę, żeby wisiała na środku gabinetu, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że bogin będzie jutro posłuszny i zaspokojony.

Jest zajęty przygotowywaniem filiżanki herbaty, gdy nagle ktoś puka do drzwi.

Oczywiście. Pełnia jest za dwa dni i bogin nie jest jedynym, który o tym wie.

— Wejdź — mówi Remus, nie podnosząc wzroku — Herbaty? Woda już się gotuje.

— Księżyc? — pyta nieprzyjemny głos i Severus Snape wynurza się z cienia z dymiącą czarką w dłoniach. — Jak to możliwe, że po tych wszystkich latach, jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłeś?

Oczywiście, Severus od razu rozpoznałby bogina, nawet tak dziwnie ukształtowanego, jak ten. Remus już zdążył zapomnieć, jak _inteligentny_ jest ten człowiek. Jak spostrzegawczy.

— Ciągle kalibruję — mówi Remus. Odwraca się i z uprzejmym uśmiechem odbiera od Snape’a Eliksir Tojadowy. Pachnie okropnie.

— Szkoda — mówi Snape. — Bardzo chciałem się dowiedzieć, czego boją się potwory.

— Innych potworów, oczywiście — mówi Remus. Jego młodzieńcze lata pozostawiły go z wiedzą o sposobach na zajście za skórę Severusa Snape’a, a ignorowanie jego obelg jest jednym z nich.

— Nie ma żadnego dobrego powodu do „kalibracji” bogina — drwi Snape, próbując ataku z innej strony. — Zaskoczenie jest częścią jego uroku.

Oczywiście, że Snape jest fanem boginów. Remus ma wrażenie, że będzie to długi rok.

Na dźwięk głosu Snape’a, bogin zwraca na niego swoją uwagę. W pokoju pojawia się dodatkowe napięcie, gdy go obserwuje — w tym człowieku jest tyle mroku, myśli Remus. Musi przyznać, że sam jest ciekaw.

Ale bogin kręci się i mruga, nie przyjmując żadnej formy. Snape, oklumenta, patrzy na niego, cienki uśmiech wyższości pojawia się na jego ziemistej twarzy.

Remus wykorzystuję tę chwilę, żeby odpędzić bogina machnięciem różdżki. Drzwi szafki zatrzaskują się i rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające, na wszelki wypadek. Bogin nie powinien ich podsłuchiwać. Jest na to zbyt mądry.

— Jest jeden dobry powód — mówi Remus. — Bogin nic nie może poradzić na swoją naturę. Jego istota bazuje na okrucieństwie.

— I?

— I zamierzam pokazać go trzeciorocznym.

Następuje pauza podczas której Snape przygląda się zamkniętemu sekretarzykowi, który trzęsie się w ciszy.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że widzę w tym coś złego — mówi.

Och, panie, daj mu cierpliwość.

— Niektórzy trzynastolatkowie boją się pająków lub ptaków — mówi Remus, tonem, którym odwodził Jamesa i Syriusza od ich bardziej szalonych pomysłów. — Inni trzynastolatkowie boją się o wiele, wiele gorszych rzeczy. Nie chcę, żeby ta rzecz zmieniła się w czyjegoś dręczyciela, umierającego rodzica, czy pedofila — przerywa. — Nie, żebym dawał ci pomysły na lekcje, gdy w końcu dostaniesz moje stanowisko.

Snape ignoruje ostatnią cześć.

— Albo w Czarnego Pana?

— Albo w Czarnego Pana, tak. — Remus przypomina sobie, że naprawdę będzie musiał zrobić coś z Harrym Potterem. Ten strach, wyobraża sobie, musi świecić jasno i czysto. Żadna kalibracja świata nie sprawi, że bogin go zignoruje.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — pyta Snape. Wbrew sobie brzmi na zaintrygowanego. No cóż, Remus nie zamierza zignorować próby normalnej rozmowy.

— Pozwoliłem mu wypróbować kilka różnych form — mówi. — Nagrodziłem to, co wydawało mi się odpowiednie dla klasy i wyśmiałem to co nie było. — Przynajmniej na tym polegała jego wizja. — Co dziwne, zdaje się, że nabrał dziwnej tendencji do metafor.

— Nagrodziłeś to…

— Strachem, tak — mówi Remus. — Mamy znacznie większą kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, niż nam się wydaje.

Chyba że, jak się okazuje, chodzi o Syriusza Blaca.

— Ale ty przecież wiesz wszystko na ten temat — dodaje. — Jak ty byś to zrobił?

— Nie robiłbym tego, oczywiście — mówi lekceważąco Snape. — Dzieciaki zmierzą się w swoim życiu z Czarną Magią i nie będzie to, jak to ująłeś, _odpowiednie dla klasy._

— Dzieci zazwyczaj nie uczą się zbyt dobrze, gdy są sparaliżowane strachem — mówi Remus.

— Nie wszystkie, nie — mówi Snape. Przez chwilę przygląda się Remusowi. — Traktujesz to całe nauczanie o wiele _poważniej_ * niż myślałem — mówi.

— Ja wszystko biorę na serio — mówi Remus, po raz kolejny prześlizgując się po prowokacji. Na razie. — Czemu się tego nie spodziewałeś?

— Myślałem raczej — mówi Snape — Że przyjąłeś tę posadę, bo to właśnie tutaj przyjdzie Black.

Remus udaje zdziwienie i grzecznie bierze łyk czegoś, co okazuje się eliksirem, krzywi się i popija herbatą.

— Jestem tutaj, bo Albus mnie o to poprosił — mówi.

— A poprosił cię przed tym, czy po tym, gdy Black uciekł z Azkabanu?

Remus ma wrażenie, że wie, do czego to zmierza.

— Po — stwierdza spokojnie. — Możliwe, że poprosił mnie, żebym miał oko na chłopca… Ale to żaden sekret, prawda? Jestem pewien, że Albus ci powiedział.

— Zabawne — mówi Snape, niskim, groźnym głosem. — Myślałem, że jesteś tutaj, żeby Albus mógł mieć oko na _ciebie_.

— Doprawdy. — Remus zamyka na chwilę oczy. Ze _wszystkich ludzi,_ których nie zabił na piątym roku, czy musiał to być akurat on?

— Dziękuję ci za eliksir, Severusie — mówi. — Doceniam to. Jestem pewien, że masz za sobą długi dzień.

— Rzeczywiście tak było. Lepiej zostawię cię z tym twoim… planowaniem lekcji — mówi Snape, najgrzeczniej jak tylko potrafi.

A więc jedynie sprawdza teren.

Dobrze.

Gdy Snape opuszcza gabinet, Remus oddycha z ulgą. Zwięźle usuwa zaklęcie wyciszające z szafki, puka trzy razy i mówi:

— Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem na temat niezmieniania się w prawdziwych ludzi?

Spogląda w stronę drzwi, ale Snape już dawno wyszedł.

Pomimo to, szepcze konspiracyjnie:

— Masz zgodę na zmianę w Snape’a, gdy tylko zechcesz — mówi. — Nie mam nic przeciwko pośmiania się.

 

* oczywiście jest to słynna gra słowna. Snape mówi „ _seriously_ ”, a słowo „ _serious_ ”, czyli poważnie, brzmi tak samo, jak „ _Sirius_ ”, czyli _„Syriusz”_.


End file.
